Shadow of the Day
by snipe-g
Summary: Song Flic lyrics by Linkin Park ... story is about Ginny and Harry's daughter who got injered in a Quidditch game, includes young love and reconizing painin others ...Warning daughter dies


WARNING CHACTER DEATH

Disclaimer – sadly I am not JK and sadly I own nothing hp, and sadly it will forever remain like this…

Shadow of the Day (song by linkin park )

_I closed both locks below the window,_

_I close both blinds and turn away._

_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple._

Harry lie thinking the same phrase;

_Sometimes are the only way._

His wife sat in a rocking chair looking out their other bedroom window looking at their children playing with their sheep dogs. Her eyes weren't watchful like they usually were, but glazed over – as if she was in deep thought.

Harry knew that look, it had been there a week. Their seventeen year old daughter was diagnosed with a breathing problem. She would only be able to breath properly with an oxygen mask. There was nothing magical or non magical that could help.

FLASHBACK

"Allix! Pass it here!" Called Bobby Weasley to his cousin, as they were two of the Chasers for the Gryffindor quidditch team. Allix Potter nodded and looked on both sides of her to see if any Ravenclaws were on her tail or his, there was one on her right. She looked to Bobby on her left and passed it to him, he scored just as the Ravenclaw beater hit a bludger(sp?) in their direction.

"Allix!" Called Joni, her best friend who was seeker and also the Captain. She had caught the snitch!

Just as Allix turned and flew forward to congratulate her friend there was impact on her chest. She fell off her broom and Joni's eyes went huge as saucers, but she remained still in shock.

Allix made contact with the ground and the bludger(sp?) hit her hit her square in the chest again. The ball was about to come back and hit her again when Professor Hermione Weasley smashed in with a flick of her wand. She hustled forward and kneeled at the side of her niece. She began casting various spells non – verbally

"Quidditch!" she muttered just as Allix's vision went black.

END FLASHBACK

"Ginny?" Harry asked touching his wife's arm lightly. Ginny shook her head and attempted to rid herself of the vision she had had. She then looked into the deep eyes of her husband. She looked at him with her own eyes filled with pain and tears.

"Yes Harry?" She replied her voice cracking from lack of use.

"We should tell the boys," he stated pulling her up from her chair, and looked back at their small sons playing and followed Harry out the door.

"Let's go boys – get in the car." Harry called to the boys. The family piled into the blue station wagon and Harry drove to Saint Mugolo's(sp?) Hospital.

Walking into the abandoned store Harry looked down at his family his wife, tears streaming down her pale cheeks; he took her hand in his and gave it a slight squeeze. Both his sons were giving their parents quizzical expressions

"We're going to see Allix, she got hurt playing Quidditch." Harry said with sad eyes to his boys who would be going to Hogwarts next year.

They entered the elevator and Harry pressed the number 6 button and took Ginny in his arms and kissed her hair. She gave him a weak smile as the doors slid open.

"Boys, you've got to be quite in here alright?" Ginny told Arthur and James. They nodded quickly and Harry pulled open the door numbered 624 where Allix was surrounded be her friends Molly, Pixie, Katherine, Teddy, Joni, Bobby, Meghan, Oliver and Jason.

"Do you mind if we have a moment?" Harry asked the lot of teens. Molly nodded and pulled her cousins Arthur and James out with her and the rest of the group except Oliver left. He was holding Allix's hand and whispering into her auburn hair. There was a faint smile on her face and her green eyes were hid under creamy lids.

The parents looked at each other and walked forwards to hear what was being exchanged.

"_And the sun will set for you._

_The sun will set for you. _

_And the shadow of the day _

_Will embrace the world in grey,_

_And the sun will set for you..._"

He looked into her eyes which had flickered open and kissed her hand and whipped the tear off her cheek bone. Finally he looked to Harry and Ginny to find Harry whipping Ginny's tears away also.

He stepped back and looked at the two, nodded and kissed Allix's cheek and left the room. Harry looked around the room

_In cards and flowers on your window, _

_Your friends all plead for you to stay._

"Gin…we have to." Harry said looking at the pain in his daughters eyes.

"I know Harry." With tears in his eyes Harry walked to the doors and opened them and brought his sons in.

"Boy's" he said tears running down his face. "You're sister is dying." He looked at Ginny and left the room. Allix's friends watched him leave towards the tea room and turned back to the door.

Harry slammed the room's door shut and plopped down on a hard bar stool. He put his head into his hands and cried. A warm hand touched his shoulder. He looked up into the eyes of Oliver, whose cheeks were tear stained and eyes puffy.

Harry stood up and embraced the young man in a hug. Then Oliver said to Harry;

"_Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple._

_Sometimes goodbyes are the only way._"

"How'd you know we were going to …"

"Anyone who can't see the pain in her eyes are soulless, and heartless Mr. Potter. I want you to know I loved her."

"It's Harry, and I can tell son." He said with a watery smile. They left the room and walked down the hall. Harry walked up to the door and opened it standing back to let Allix's friends in. He smiled to Oliver as he walked by and then followed him in.

"Err, can I have everyone's attention." Harry said meeting eyes with Ginny and then Oliver, then his eyes rested on his motionless daughter. "We've decided to remove the machines." Harry said and he looked to his sons who were looking from mother to father trying to comprehend.

A few days later Allix dies and they held the funeral on Hogwarts grounds, not unlike Dumbledore's or the War Heroes. With cooperation on Oliver, Harry asked if he could use his words on Allix's tomb, it read;

'_And the sun will set for you,_

_The sun will set for you. _

_And the Shadow of the day,_

_Will embrace the world in grey._

_And the sun will set for you…'_

_-Oliver_

_**ALLIX LILLIAN POTTER **_

_**Age 17**_

_**Beloved sister, daughter and friend. **_

_**You will be missed.**_

Every Quidditch game after Her death, Oliver would sit in front if her tomb tracing his words.

_And the Shadow of the day,_

_Will embrace the world in grey._

_And the sun will set for you…_

Every night before supper Ginny and Harry would say;

"_And the Shadow of the day,_

_Will embrace the world in grey._

_And the sun will set for you…"_


End file.
